Flaky's deepest fear
by Doomed Desires
Summary: Whats Flaky's deepest fear? Evil Flippy knows. And hes going to scare her to death with it...MWAHAHAHAHA! Twoshot.
1. Whats her fear?

**This is another strange fic that I came up with. Its a twoshot which means there are two parts instead of one. Anyway, its about Evil Flippy finding Flaky's deepest fear and torrmenting her with it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter One Whats her fear?**

Evil Flippy sighed and wandered through the house, bored out of his mind. He had taken over when Flippy had heard a car alarm go off. Flaky was out shopping with Giggles and Petunia probaly having fun. Not like he cared. He was always thinking of new ways to torrment her. But...now he was stuck.

Suddenly he had an idea and walked into the bedroom where she and Flippy shared. "Hmmm.." He saw her diary laying on the table and picked it up."She really shouldn't leave her diary around when someone could find it." He whispered."Someone like me." He chuckled darkly and flipped it open. He flipped through pages and pages of...uttter crap.

All of this lovey dovey shit was making him sick. Plus, Flaky kept dwelling on on how she wanted Flippy to...He winced and was about to shut it when something caught his eye.

**My deepest fear **was scrawled on the next page. "Eheheheh...interesting.." He turned the page and started reading.

**April 5 2009**

**I'm ashamed too admit this to anyone. If anyone ever found out about my deepest fear, they would laugh. I'm afraid of- **Evil Flippy read the next word and raised a eyebrow.

He shut the diary and put the it back on the dresser table. "You've got to be kidding me." He muttered and stared out of the window, a evil grin spreading across his face. "Shes never going to live this down. Not after I read her diary out to everyone.." Evil cackled as he saw the car pull into the driveway. He rubbed his paws together."This is going to be interesting...:

He saw Flaky step out of the door and wave goodbye to Giggles and Petunia. He grinned.

"Very interesting indeed.."

**What is Flaky's deepest fear? Read on to find out...**


	2. Her fear revealed

**Hey,guess what? I have 4 reviews so far! So..you'll finally find out Flaky's deepest fear. If any of you are dissapointed by the outcome, you are free to say whatever you like. I really don't care.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two Her fear revealed**

Evil Flippy walked into the bedroom where Flaky was sleeping, her cheast rising and falling with each breath. He looked lustfully at her body. She was just so...vunerable. This would be the perfect opprtunity to take advantage of her. He leaned over her and picked her up. Eh, it could wait... Evil Flippy snarled and took the still sleeping porcupine down into the basment.

Now was where the fun really began...

The first thing that she noticed that it was very cold and she could swear that icicles were forming on her quills. The second thing that she noticed that she was tied up. Flaky struggled against the ropes that bound her to the chair, but they tightened around her, making her gasp.

"Don't struggle, pretty one." whispered a famillar voice."It will only make it worse for you..." Evil Flippy walked out of the shadows and Flaky's lower lip trembled. This was not how she wanted to wake up. What was he going to do to her? "What are you going to do to me?" Flaky asked softly and he smiled...wait, he smiled?!?

Evil Flippy's smile was even creepier than the usual demonic look he had. Flaky shuddered when he didn't say anything and whimpered. This was really bad. She knew that she was in for a rough time.

Evil Flippy reached into a box and cupped his paws together. A muffled peeping noise could be heard from his paws and Flaky's eyes widened. No, it couldn't be....

His smile grew wider as he watched her shake uncontrollably. Evil walked towards her and uncupped his paws to reveal a small peeping chick.

Flaky screamed in fear and shrank away from the chick that peeped cutely at her. But in her mind, she saw a demonic looking chick with sharp teeth...Flaky recoiled in horror.

"MAKE IT GO AWAY!" She screamed, tears running down her face and Evil Flippy looked mockingly at her."Don't tell me your afraid of a poor denfenseless bird?"

Flaky nodded fearfully at him."W-why are you doing this?" She choked out. "Its fun and it provides me endless pleasure." Evil laughed as he placed the chick on top of her head. Flaky felt its tiny claws dig into her head and she burst into tears.

"P=please stop! I hate this!" She struggled against the chair and was rocking it back and forth, going beserk. Suddenly, the chair tipped over and the chick fell off her head and onto the floor.

Evil's face suddenly appeared in front of hers, his eyes gleaming angirly."You ruined my fun!" He snapped and raised a paw to slap her when Flaky screamed loudly, snapping Flippy back to his senses.

"Oh my God! Flaky!" He hurriedly untied her and she collaspsed in his arms, sobbing softly. "F-Flippy...it was terrible! The chick...it.." He gently stroked her face, wiping away her tears as he did so."Sshh..its okay.." He soothed even though he knew that she wasn't okay. Not okay at all..

"So..tell me...why are afraid of chicks so much?" Flippy asked as he sat down with her on the couch. Flaky was wrapped up in a blanket, and shivering slightly. She took a shuddering breath and took a sip of tea that he had made for her.

"Well..." Flaky bit her lip."It all started when I was very small and I had wandered off by myself. I heard peeping noises and looked over at a cage with chicks inside. I wandered why they were locked up and thought that they should be set free. So, I opened the cage and they all walked out, peeping. Suddenly, a bird chirped and they turned angry and started pecking at me and trying to peck out my eyes. I cried and managed to escape with minor injuries. But I was never the same after that inccident."

Flippy hugged her and she looked down."I'm so sorry." He whispered and she hung her head in shame."I'm so ashamed..." the porcupine muttered, tearing up.

"Don't be. Everyone has something their afraid of." He held her close to his body.

They both sat in silence and Flaky smiled a tiny bit."T-thanks, Flippy." She whispered and drifted off to sleep in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and looked into one of the mirrors to see his evil side grinning at him.

Flippy merely glared at him and flipped him off and rocked Flaky gently back and forth.

Meanwhile, the chick had finally found its way out of the house and onto the paved road. _Yes! I'm free! _Its freedom was short lived however because just then a truck came out of nowhere and crushed it, leaving nothing but a small bloodstain on the pavement.

**I'M DONE!!!!!**

**Hope you enjoyed! I got the idea for Flaky's fear from A to Zoo. Its a episode of Happy Tree Friends where Lumpy takes everyone to the zoo and Flaky gets scared by chicks. She really is afraid of chicks, no lie there.**

**Anyway,I got a idea from Whistle, the puppy that killed everyone, in Doggone it, one of the best HTF episodes ever! Oh and Lumpy is a total retard in it.**

**Please review!!!!!**


End file.
